Random
by The Flame Alchemist 13
Summary: WARNING: the contents of this story are very random! Read at own risk. What happens when Al pretends to be a robot? Or Mustang gets a pie to his face? What happens when Roy finds a picture of Hawkeye in a bikini? Read to find out!
1. Mustangs Walk

_I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist_

 _ **Chapter 1- Mustangs Walk**_

Roy Mustang walked down the busy streets of Central city, he'd been rather bored lately and when he began to complain Hawkeye had kicked him out of the office and told him to roam the streets. So there he was, walking up and down the streets with Black Hayate, since Hawkeye didn't trust him alone.

He stopped for a minute and sat on a bench. He looked down at Black Hayate. "Why is your master so mean"

Black Hayate barked angrily at Roy and looked around. There was a loud bang and a bullet fell to the ground beside Mustang. He looked around confused and saw a faint gleaming light on top of a near by building. Roy nervously stood up. "Lets go Black Hayate." He began to quickly walk down the street. Either Hawkeye was trying to warn him or some one was trying to kill him. He tossed that thought aside and continued walking.

Out of the corner of his eye Roy spotted a beautiful young woman with flowing blond hair and blue eyes, Roy thought she looked familiar but doesn't remember ever meeting her. He quickly walked over and smiled. "Hello there, my name's Roy Mustang," Roy greeted. "What's yours?"

"Um." The woman blushed. "It's Catherine Louise Armstrong."

Roy stared in surprise. "You're related to the Major?"

She nodded. "Yes, he is my older brother."

It felt like Roy's heart spit in two. How could this beautiful little girl be related to the major? Roy thought.

Just then Armstrong lumbered over carrying a large bag of groceries, when he saw Roy he dropped the bags to the ground and ran over and held him in bone crushing hug.

"Armstrong. I can't. Breath," Roy managed to say and Armstrong eventually loosened his grip enough for Roy to slip out of. He stood there for a second before standing up straight. "See you later, Major," Roy said.

"Why go now?" Armstrong asked. "I haven't see you since this morning."

"I, uh." Roy panicked for a moment, thinking rapidly for an excuse to leave before the Major broke any more of his bones. "Hawkeye told me I had to walk Black Hayate." Roy looked at his wrist quickly, pretending there was a watch. "I'm suppose to get back to Central HQ now, bye." Roy dashed off with Black Hayate before Armstrong could say anything.

Armstrong looked down at Catherine. "He does realize that he doesn't have a watch."

Catherine shrugged.

Roy ran for several blocks before stopping to catch his breath. "We almost didn't make it out of there alive," He panted.

Black Hayate tilted his head to the side and then straightened up and barked. Roy looked behind him and saw Hawkeye walking towards them. "Lieutenant," Roy asked surprised.

"Black Hayate, here." Hawkeye pointed at the ground by her feet and Black Hayate ran to Hawkeye's side and sat obediently where she was pointing.

"Where you the one who was shooting at me?" Roy demanded, noticing the gun strapped to the lieutenant's side.

Hawkeye looked confused for a moment. "I don't know what you're talking about?"

Roy sighed. "Black Hayate, I guess someone really was trying to kill me."

Back Hayate barked in agreement.

 _Meanwhile..._

Hughes and Elicia sat by the window of their house. Hughes held a gun in his hand because for some reason he was showing his daughter how to use a gun. "So Elicia, when you have a target you pull this trigger." Hughes meant to show her the trigger of the gun but accidentally pulled it and a bullet shot from the gun and through the window and down into the street.

I thought I took all the bullets out? Hughes thought. He shrugged and passed Elicia the gun. "Elicia, you try." Elicia happily took the gun and pointed it at Hughes.

"No Elicia, don't shoot daddy!"

 _The End._


	2. Hawkeye's Bikini

_I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist_

 _ **Chapter 2- Hawkeye's bikini**_

"Hawkeye, I already told you that you're not my babysitter," Roy said slightly irritated.

Hawkeye sighed and placed a large stack of parer of Roy's desk," Fine, them I'll treat you like an adult, have these papers done at three."

Roy stared wide eyed at the 3 foot stack of papers on his desk. "How am I suppose to finish these in half an hour?"

Hawkeye shrugged. "You'll find a way." She walked out of the room and closed the door behind her. Once Roy was sure she was gone he pulled on his ignition glove.

"I guess I'll just burn them," Roy said to himself. He was about to snap his fingers when Hawkeye walked back into the room carrying more papers. Roy quickly pulled the ignition glove off and shoved it into a drawer in his desk before Hawkeye noticed.

"These have to be done by 2:50," She told him as she placed the pile of papers on top of the others to make a towering four foot tall mountain of paperwork.

"Do I have to?" Roy complained. "I'm suppose to meet with Fullmetal at 2:40."

"I called Fullmetal and told him that the meeting will rescheduled for tomorrow," Hawkeye said. "He seemed rather happy about it."

"But." Roy started to say but Hawkeye put her hand on the gun strapped to her waist and Roy thought it would be best to stop talking.

Hawkeye left and Roy took the sheet on the top of the pile, took out his pen and lazily began to sign. After about ten minutes of signing he barley made a dent in the pile. He thought about bring out his ignition gloves and burning the rest of the pile. He took the next sheet of paper and what was written on it he was glad he didn't burn the papers. Across the top of the sheet of paper written in big bold letters was: **Riza Hawkeye**. Beneath that was a picture of Hawkeye in a purple bikini. A smile spread out across Roy's face and he hid the photo in his drawer.

"You done yet?" Hawkye asked walking into the room, she looked at Roy for a moment. "Judging by the look on your face I'm guessing you've seen the picture of Havoc."

"The picture of Havoc?" Roy opened his drawer and pulled out the photo he found, and sure enough there was havoc standing in a bikini wearing a blond wig. Roy's face turned a bright shade of red.

"You thought that was me,"Hawkeye said and Roy nodded.

"He find the picture yet?" Havoc walked into the room and smiled, noticing the look on Roy's face. "Guess you have."

"Havoc," Roy said quietly as he pulled on his ignition gloves.

 _...End..._


	3. Useless

_I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist_

 _ **Chapter 3- Useless**_

Rain hit the window of Roy's office as he glared at his subordinates as they whispered in the corner of the room. "I hate the rain," he muttered bitterly. He hated everything about rain, the sound it made as it his his window, the smell of the sidewalk after it rains, and most of all he can't use Flame alchemy when it's wet.

"Well, you are pretty useless in the rain," Havoc reminded Roy as he walked over to him.

"Yeah," Fuery agreed.

Hawkeye nodded.

"Remember that time when Roy tried to fight scar when it was raining," Fallman said.

Havoc laughed. "Yeah, Hawkeye knocked him over and called him useless."

 _Don't snap_ Roy thought. He held his ignition glove tightly in one hand wondering if he should snap set his subordinates on fire or not. Deciding that it would be a lot of paperwork if he burnt them he put his glove back in his desk.

"Hey Hawkeye," Havoc called. "Come here a sec."

Hawkeye calmly walked over to the group. Fuery whispered something Roy couldn't make out. Hawkeye sighed. "The Colonel is not useless on snowy days."

"Ha." Feury pointed at Breda. "The colonel isn't useless on snowy days." He held out his hand. "Pay up."

Breda reluctantly handed Fuery some money. "I'll get you back."

"Well," Havoc said. "The colonel is useless on snowy days when the snow melts."

"That's true," Fallman said. "Especially if the snow's melting and it's raining."

"Shut up," Roy shouted. "I'll show you that I can still use flame alchemy in the rain!" Roy stood up and marched out the door. His subordinates followed Roy onto the street.

"Watch," Roy ordered. He pulled on his ignition glove and snapped his fingers. Nothing happened. Now fed up with the rain Roy began snapping his fingers repeatedly. "Why wont you work?" He shouted angrily.

"Um, sir," Hawkeye said.

Roy snapped his head around. "What," He snapped.

"Maybe it's not working because that's not your ignition glove," Hawkeye told him calmly.

Roy looked down at the glove, and sure enough it was just a plain white glove. He put his hand in his pocket and pulled out his ignition glove. He pulled off the glove he was wearing and replaced it with his ignition glove.

"Watch, I can still use flame alchemy in the rain!" Roy announced. He snapped his fingers and nothing happened.

Havoc walked over to Roy and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I guess you still cant use it in the rain," He said.

Roy glared at his subordinates. "Just you wait until it stops raining."

Furey let out a startled squeak, Fallman looked nervous, Breda took a nervous bite out of his sandwich, Havoc took a step back, and Hawkeye remained as calm as before.

"Sir, maybe you should think before you try to incinerate us," Hawkeye said.

Roy stared grumpily at the raindrops falling in his glove. He marched inside and into his office where he locked the door, sat at his desk, and began planing how to get back at his subordinates.

 _Meanwhile..._

"Do you think he'll let us back inside?" Fuery asked.

Havoc shrugged. "Who knows."

Breda looked at the door to the colonels office. "That sucks, I left my lunch in there."

Hawkeye knocked loudly on the door. "Sir!" She called. She waited for a minute but there was no reply.

 _Inside the office..._

Roy snored quietly as he slept. Drool covered the corner of an important document and a small smile spread on his face as he dreamed about snapping his fingers and setting his subordinates aflame. However, as Roy Mustang slept soundly at his desk he was unaware of his subordinates preparing to knock the door down.

" _ **End"**_


	4. Pie Prank

_I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist._

 _ **Chapter 4- Pie Prank**_

The door to Roy Mustangs office creaked open and Edward Elric walked, the first thing Roy noticed was that his was was wet with tears. "Colonel," He asked.

"What is it Fullmetal," Roy asked the young Alchemist.

"It's Al, his blood seal got wet, and he's dead." Tear's fell from Ed's face and onto the floor.

"Yeah. " Ed wiped his eyes with his coat. "After the blood seal was washed away his body blew into a million pieced. I used alchemy to put him back together but when I was finished the blood seal was gone. No traces of it anywhere."

"Fullmetal, stop crying," Roy snapped. "Do you think Al would want you to be this way."

A small smile spread out on Ed's face. "Now Al"

Al jumped into the room and threw a pie, hitting the Roy in the face. "Fullmetal, you said Al was dead!" Roy shouted pulling the pie off his face.

Ed pointed at Al. "He made me do it."

"Ed, it was your idea," Al protested.

"I don't care whose idea it was," Roy growled tossing the pie to the ground. "I will burn both of to to a crisp!"

As soon as Roy said that Ed and Al ran from the office, slamming the door behind them.

Roy stormed out of his office and into the nearby bathroom. He saw his reflection in the mirror and swore. His hair stuck up on his head covered in pie, a small amount of skin could be seen from beneath the thick pie filling. He began to furiously wash the pie off his face.

"Hey colonel, new fashion." Roy spun around and saw Jean Havoc grinning at him.

"Shut up," Roy snarled. "Or I'll burn you too."

Havoc walked out of the bathroom and Roy looked in the mirror again. The pie was off his face, but most of it remained stuck in his hair. "That runt," Roy snarled.

He tried for about ten minutes to get the pie off his face but it didn't work. Eventually he gave uo trying and walked out of the bathroom.

"Colonel, why are you covered in pie?" Roy turned around and saw Hawkeye looking at him, slightly confused.

Roy glared at the lieutenant for a minute before sighing. "Do you know how to get pie out of hair?"

"Um," Hawkeye thought for a moment. "Have you tried washing it"

"There's no showers here," Roy replied.

"Well," Hawkeye began. "You have a meeting in five minutes so I suggest that you find a way to get the pie out of your hair."

Roy thought for a moment, he opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted.

"Why are you covered in pie?" Maes Hughes asked.

Roy glared at him for a moment. "Shut up."

 _~End~_


	5. Proposal

_I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist_

 _ **Chapter 5- Proposal**_

"Hey Mustang," Havoc whispered in Roy's ear. "When are you going to marry her?"

"What!" Roy whipped around and stared at Havoc. "What do you mean 'when are you'? Roy stopped suddenly when he noticed that Hawkeye was looking over at them. "Never mind." Roy felt his face turn a bright shade of red.

"What are you talking bout?" Fuery asked, appearing beside Roy.

"Nothing," Roy said quickly.

"It doesn't sound like nothing," Falman said.

"I already told you It's nothing," Roy insisted. "Now leave me alone."

"What's with all the commotion?" Hawkeye asked.

"Oh the colonel is just." Roy shoved his hand over Havoc's mouth to shut him out.

"It's nothing," Roy said again.

Hawkeye looked at them suspiciously before grabbing a stack of papers and walking out of the room. Once Roy was sure she was gone, he took his hand from Havoc's mouth and glared angrily at him.

"What was that for" Havoc demanded. "I was just going to tell her-"

"That I want to marry her," Roy interrupted.

"That you like her dog," Havoc finished.

"Yeah right," Roy said bitterly.

Suddenly the door to his office was thrown open and Hughes walked in with a wide smile on his face. "Hey Roy, I heard that you proposed to Hawkeye," He announced loudly.

"Shut up!" Roy shouted. "I didn't propose to."

Hawkeye walked into the room and looked around confused. "Why are you all yelling?"

"Oh, um." Roy felt his face growing redder by the second. "Well, you see."

"I know," Hawkeye said calmly. "I've heard the rumors."

Roy glared at Havoc who smiled.

"Well, those might have been rumors but half of it is true," Roy began nervously.

"What do you mean?" Hawkeye asked.

Roy face grew unbelievably red. "Hawkeye. I-I love you."

Hawkeye blushed. "Oh, I love you too."

"Roy guess you've got your self a girlfriend," Hughes said excitedly. "Now all that's left is marriage, I'll go plan the wedding." Hughes walked out of the office whistling.

"Well, maybe not marriage right away," Hawkeye said.

"Agreed," Roy said.

 _5 months later..._

Roy sat on his chair in the restaurant, Hawkeye sat across from him. Roy still couldn't believe how beautiful she was today, her long blond hair shine in the candle light, a blur silk dress covered her body, and her brown eyes were the most beautiful thing about her. Seeing how the candle light reflected off her, Roy couldn't have picked a better night.

"So, Riza," Roy began. He began to nervously sweat. "Will you um."

"What is it Roy?" Hawkeye asked.

"Will you be my transmutation circle" Roy blurted out.

"What do you mean?" Hawkeye asked. Roy could see confusion in her deep brown eyes.

Roy tried something else. "Will you marry me?"

"Oh, Yeah," Hawkeye replied.

Roy smiled.

As Roy proposes to Hawkeye the two of them are unaware that Havoc, Feury, Breda, Fallman, and Hughes are all looking through a window at Hawkeye and Roy.

Hughes lifted up a camera and snapped a few photos. "Looks like Roy's finally found himself a wife." Hughes took a picture of his own wife. "But his isn't as good as mine."

"Don't say that near either of them," Havoc warned. "Roy will burn you and Hawkeye with shoot you."

"I'll take the chance," Hughes said, happily looking at pictures of his wife.

"Hey Falman," Havoc whispered quietly in Falmans ear. "Is it normal to be this obsessed over your wife?"

Falman shook his head. "I believe only Hughes does this."

 _Inside Restaurant..._

"Roy," Hawkeye began. She pointed at the window. "I think we have some company."

Roy looked where Hawkeye was pointing and saw Havoc, Falman, Fuery, Breda, and Hughes staring into the window. When they notice that Roy was staring at them they quickly ducked their heads.

"Please excuse me for a minute," Roy said politely. He stood up and pulled on his ignition gloves. "This restaurant appears to have a pest problem."

 _***END***_


	6. MILK

_I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist_

 _ **Chapter 6- Milk**_

Ed sat on a chair in Colonel Mustang's office. "Edward, I need to discus something important with you."

Ed crossed his arms. "What is it colonel?"

"I have been informed that you don't drink your milk," Roy said. "There is a rule stating that all state alchemists are ordered to drink milk."

Ed glared at Roy. "Since when was that a rule?" He demanded.

Roy brought out a stack of papers and flipped through hem until he found what he was looking for. He handed it to Edward.

 _Law Milk_

 _1916_

 _Section1.3 Paragraph 5_

 _All state officers are required to drink milk. If one dose not drink milk then that person will be removed from the military._

 _Fuhrer King Bradley._

Ed looked op from the piece of paper. "It says state officers are ordered to drink milk, and I'm a state alchemist.

"There's more," Roy said simply and Ed looked down and saw another sentence written in small writing at he bottom of the paper.

 _State Alchemists also have to drink milk._

"Ed suddenly noticed something. "This law was made in 1916 and it's only 1914."

Roy sighed. "You got me. I only made that fake law because I don't want the army to have small alchemists." Roy shrugged and went back to his work.

"DONT CALL ME SMALL!"

"Mr. Edward Elric." Ed looked behind him and saw Major Armstrong standing behind him with a gallon of milk. "Edward, you forgot to drink your milk."

"I ha-" The entire container of milk was poured onto his head.

"Doesn't that feel better?" Armstrong asked.

"Yeah, it feels great to have a gallon of milk poured on my head," Ed said sarcastically.

"I'm glad you think so too," Armstrong announced wrapping his arms around Ed and giving him a bone crushing hug. "The art of milk dumping has been passed down the Armstrong family line for generations!"

Armstrong put Ed down, who gasped for air. Ed glared at the colonel and saw him sitting in the corner of the room laughing.

"Whats gotten in to you?" Ed demanded.

The colonel stood up and tried to stop laughing. "Fullmetal, it's just that you have some milk on your, well, everywhere."

"Yeah, yeah. Very funny." Edward left the room and slammed the door behind him.

"Hey Ed," Havoc said. "Why you covered in milk?"

"Shut up," Ed said as he walked through the hallway leaving a trail of milk behind him.

 **...End...**


	7. The Mattress

_I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist_

 _ **Chapter 7- The Mattress**_

"You should really get a new mattress," Hawkeye said, pointing at the many visible springs jutting out from the lumpy, uneven, mattress.

Roy crossed his arms and pouted. "Maybe I don't want a new one."

Hawkeye rolled her eyes and stared Roy hard in his eyes. "I guarantee that one day you're going to get impaled by one of these springs." Hawkeye tapped a spring with her finger, causing it to shake back and forth. A small, evil smile spread out of Hawkeye's face. "On second thought, keep the mattress."

"Uh, how come?" Roy asked, slightly nervous at the sudden change in Hawkeye's voice.

"Oh, It's nothing," Hawkeye lied with a shrug.

Black Hayate, who had been standing silently at Hawkeye's heels, barked in agreement with what the Lieutenant had said.

Roy became slightly nervous, and the look in Hawkeye's deep brown eyes wasn't helping. The fact that Hawkeye also had her hand placed firmly on the gun strapped to her side made everything a lot worse. "Lieutenant, you really think I should get a new mattress."

Hawkeye smiled and nodded her head. "I think that's a good idea sir."

* * *

 _Later on that day..._

"Nice mattress Colonel," Ed said, holding his breath so he didn't laugh.

"Yeah yeah, very funny," Roy said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm serious," Ed said with a straight face. "I'm sure everyone wants a mattress that looks like this." Ed paused for a moment before adding, "Well, every five year old girl."

Roy eyes his mattress. It's was fairly small, small enough that even Fullmetal's feet would stick off the edge. It's was sparkly pink with small bows around the edge of it. For a brief moment Roy thought about grabbing his ignition gloves and burning it, but then had a good feeling that it would have been the last thing he would do.

"You like the mattress?" Hawkeye asked as she walked casually into the room, her hand close t her gun.

"I love it," Roy lied, he let out a forced smile. _She has her gun. That's it, I'm gonna die. The future fuhrer of Amestris killed by a woman._

"Glad you like it," Hawkeye said, leaving the room.

A short moment later Havoc pocked his head into the room, his face breaking into a wild grin as his eyes met the mattress. "Nice style, where do I can I get myself one of those," Hughes said sarcastically, letting out a long laugh as he walked down the hallway and away from Roy's office.

 _He asked for it,_ Roy thought as a wicked grin appeared on his face.

* * *

That night Havoc walked into his dorm room. He let out a yawn and collapsed onto his bed, exhaustion taking it's toll. Something felt different, his mattress felt stiff and smelled like fabric; it usually felt lumpy and smelled of cheese.

Havoc stood up and turned on the lights. His eyes widened when he saw the sparkly pink mattress on his bed frame. _That damn colonel._ He thought. Suddenly Havoc had an idea.

* * *

The next morning Havoc sat on the top of a building, a riffle in his hands. Havoc carefully pointed the gun at the small open window. Peering closely, Havoc saw Roy Mustang sitting in his chair, his back to the window.

Havoc released a slow breath and pulled the trigger.

 _ **End...**_


	8. Birthday

_I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist_

 _ **Chapter 8- Birthday**_

Roy hated birthdays. Every year he tried his best to hide the fact that it was his birthday, and every year it failed. Lately he's been hearing his subordinated talking in hushed voices in the corner of his office. Roy had only caught small bits and pieces of the conversations. 'Birthday, surprise, and Roy', are he ones that he's heard the most often. As the dreaded day neared, Roy felt his subordinates gazes piecing through him.

The day finally arrived. Havoc and Fuery took a day off work, both saying that they were sice, although the day before they seemed perfectly fine. Hawkeye wouldn't let him leave his office and pointed a gun at his head every time he tried.

"Lieutenant, I need to use the washroom," Roy complained.

Hawkeye eyed him suspiciously and shook her head in disagreement. "You can wait."

After several minutes of arguing and death threats, Roy finally gave up and walked to his desk and sat down heavily. The paperwork in front of him seemed unusually large and Roy was dreading doing it. Roy thought for a long moment and glanced at his drawer where he kept his ignition gloves. If it came to the worse he could set the paperwork on fire.

Roy gave up and stared at the clock slowly ticking. After a while Ed pocked his head into the office, looked at Roy, and then walked in and tossed a report on his desk.

"Here's my report bastard," He said with a satisfied smile. "Oh,and happy birthday." Ed left and closed the door behind him.

Roy shot a glare at the door and then back at the clock. 3:30. He still had three more hours he had to work. Roy sighed and took the sheet off the top of the mountain of paperwork, he glanced at it before putting it back on the top.

"Hey Haweye," Havoc said, poking his head into the doorway. "Do you know how to tell if a bone's broken?"

Hawkeye nodded. "Why do you ask?"

"Well." Havoc let out a laugh. "Fuery somehow fell of a table. Don't ask me how it happened. Anyway, he's complaining that his arm hurts."

Hawkeye sighed. "Where is he?"

Havoc glanced at Roy and the whispered something to Hawkeye. The two of them left the room and left Roy alone.

Roy suddenly got an idea. He grabbed his ignition gloves, shoved the into his pocket, and quietly walked out of the office. Roy noticed Hawkeye and Havoc disappearing around the corner and he followed them. Hawkeye and Havoc opened a door and walked into it. Roy waited a few moments before pressing his ear against the door.

"How can you fall of a table?" Hawkeye was saying.

"I don't know," Fuery replied.

There was the sound of laughter and then a hushed whispering. Roy kept his ear pressed against the door trying to hear whatever they were saying. Without warning the door opened and Hawkeye looked at Roy, a smile on her face.

"Happy birthday," She said, taking a step away from the door to reveal a room full of decorations. A large cake was in the middle of the table.

All at once many people jumoed out from behind furniture and yelled out happy birthday. Among those that were there Roy saw Ed, Al, Hughes, Havoc, Falman, Armstrong, Hawkeye, and Fuery who was sitting on the ground clutching his arm.

"Happy birthday," Havoc said, handing Roy a box wrapped in bright orange paper.

Roy stared completely stunned at what he was seeing. He couldn't remember ever celebrating his birthday since he was a small child. Even though Roy hated birthdays he couldn't help but smile. "Thanks," He said.

"What are you standing there for?" Havoc asked. "Open it."

Roy glanced at the gift in his hands and began to unwrap it.


	9. Robot

_I don't own Fullmetal Achemist_

 _ **Chapter 9- Robot**_

The day Al started to beep, Ed knew something strange was happening. It all started when Ed and Al were in Rushvalley. The two of them got off the train and were walking towards Garfields, since Ed broke his arm and needed Winry to repair it.

As the two brothers were nearing the automail shop, a group of kids ran over to Al. Ed didn't pay attention to what they were saying, but after that Alphonse began to act strange. When he walked, he kept his legs straight and his arms at a 90 degree angle. He kept making beeping noises and said the same thing every time Ed asked him why he was doing that.

"Beep bop beep bop," He would repeat over again until Ed had to tune him out.

The two of them arrived at Garfields and while Ed was getting his arm repaired Al decided to go exploring. The suit of armor walked around town, walking the same way as before. Legs straight, arms at a 90 degrees angle. The beeping noises he made were sometimes at a different pitch or had a different rhythm to it. Sometimes he would say: "Beep beep bop beep." Or it could have been like this: "Bop beep blip bop beep."

"Hey look!" A small group of kids ran over to Al, amazed by his 'full body automail.'

"Beep," Al replied. The kids laughed and repeated the word.

If Al could smile he would have. After a while he figured that Ed could be done by now, so he headed back to Garfields, saying "bop" to the kids before leaving.

When Al arrived at Garfields he saw the usual sight. Winry whacking Ed with a wrench, probably because he broke his automail, and Garfield watching the scene with a creepy and amused smile.

He leaned over to Al and whispered, "They're going to get married someday."

Al nodded in agreement and watched Winry beat Ed with the wrench, and occasionally with a hammer, until the sun went down, literally. Al suddenly remembered that their train was coming, so he grabbed Ed and yanked him to the train station.

On the train, which they almost missed, Al kept repeating the same beeping noises that he's been repeating the entire day.

"Al, why are you beeping?"

"Beep bop blip."

Ed stared at Al and only one word came to mind. He's turned into a _robot_!

* * *

 **A/N...Well, it's been about nine months since I updated this story, so here's a random chapter. And I mean, I had no idea what was happened when I wrote this since that was several months ago and I never bothered to post it. Well, here you go, nine chapters in and Al's turned into a robot. I hope you enjoyed. I'll ty to update more often, maybe once every two weeks or once a month. I dunno. If anyone who reads this story, since it's been so long since I updated, has any ideas for future chapters, I'd love to hear them. I'll be able to update faster that way. Any reviews are much appreciated.**

 **Until next chapter!**


End file.
